


Baby, We Could Be Together

by Bearandleonardwrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But also, Comeplay, Dangit, External Prostate Massage, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, I think that's it - Freeform, I think?, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Scientist AU, Scientist Harry, Scientist Louis, Smut, Snowballing, They're both doctors in their fields, it's amazing, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearandleonardwrite/pseuds/Bearandleonardwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down. He cannot go into this conference with stars in his eyes and his brain littered with inappropriate thoughts about Dr. Styles; there's no way he'd be able to concentrate if images from his wank bank were crowding his brain.</p><p> </p><p>(Or: Harry and Louis are scientists. Louis has to go to a seminar that Dr. Styles just so happens to be the speaker of. Louis has questions about science things, instead he gets a bit more than he was asking for.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We Could Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Leslie for helping me.  
> I love you. :-*.  
> Title from AM(kinda); I shouldn't even have to say this anymore.  
> I edited all myself so if there's still any oopsies, my bad.  
> Disclaimer: I made all this shit up don't take me seriously.

Louis is nervous. He's heading to his first conference with the new firm he just started working for and he's not interested in the topic. It's something about green energy, which is great, but not why he got into geology. He really, really loves volcanoes and earthquakes and that's what interested him about geology. He used to be at a place that allowed him to go out hunting for rocks and take pictures of active volcanoes; his best friend Liam is a geologist,too, and they would go on excursions every weekend. 

See, the thing is, he knows green energy is important. He knows global warming is a thing that's happening. But, the seminars are just so boring. Louis would never go to one if it wasn't required to keep his position. And he can't lose this job; it's better pay and he'll be noticed more. This position requires he goes to this stupid seminar and take a lot of detailed notes. If he doesn't do it properly, he's fired. 

Louis sighs heavily as he hauls himself out of his car. He flattens out his button down, adjusts his glasses, and brushes off the imaginary dust from his slacks. Stalling is what he's doing. After he checks his mobile for the time and sees he really can't stall anymore, lest he be late, he grabs his notebook and pen from the passenger seat, locks his car, and heads inside.

The conference is being held in some fancy hotel in London. His boss is paying for a room for the night so he won't have to drive back to Manchester. Which is kind of silly, but nice nonetheless. He won't turn down the opportunity to stay the night in a posh hotel and order in the most expensive room service; he's determined to get something out of this. 

When he gets into the hotel, he's greeted with a giant sign that says "Green Energy Seminar in Conference Room 2," and an arrow pointed to the left. He notices, before he heads that direction, that it states in little letters, "Seminar speaker today is Dr. Harry Styles." 

Louis has to remind himself he is in public and absolutely cannot squeal and jump up and down. It's just that. Dr. Harry Styles is the speaker. The Dr. Harry Styles. Louis' favorite scientist has been Dr. Styles since the moment he discovered him. It was three years ago and Louis was looking at research for a volcano. Up popped Dr. Styles' report on pyroclastic flow and ash storms; his life hasn't been the same since. 

Since then, Dr. Styles has switched to environmental science because "the earth needs love." His actual words. Louis might have scoffed when he read it, but on the inside he was melting a bit. And it's not just that Dr. Styles is smart. He's also unbelievably fit; which Louis thinks is a huge compliment coming from him since his roommate, Zayn, was basically sculpted by the gods. 

Louis takes a deep breath and wills himself to calm down. He cannot go into this conference with stars in his eyes and his brain littered with inappropriate thoughts about Dr. Styles; there's no way he'd be able to concentrate if images from his wank bank were crowding his brain. 

He walks into the conference room and finds a seat close to the front. Just because he finds the speaker incredibly fit doesn't mean he can't sit in the front. He's here to learn. Obviously. 

That train of thought dies in 30 seconds, because Dr. Styles walks to the front of the room and sets down his papers, neatening out the stack before he claps his hands together. The room quiets and all the attention is focused on Dr. Styles. (Hopefully not too much attention, Louis thinks begrudgingly.) 

"Hello everyone. My name, as you know, is Dr. Harry Styles. The purpose of this conference is to introduce a new plan for green energy that my colleagues and I have just recently developed. Please sit tight for the next hour or so and save all questions till the end." Dr. Styles smiles beautifully and dives into his presentation. 

Louis' pretty sure it's a great presentation, but he wouldn't know because he hasn't been listening. As soon as Dr. Styles turned around to pull down the projection screen, Louis' brain pretty much melted. When he reached up, his shirt rode up and a sliver of his skin was revealed. Also, his bum is quite nice. 

Dr. Styles is wearing ridiculously tight skinny jeans (skinny jeans, honestly), and a black button down that is basically see-through. Louis' not even sure why he bothered to wear clothes. Louis would not be opposed to this. He would very much like Dr. Styles naked in front of him. Yes, please. 

Louis is just watching Dr. Styles. He's not really sure what's going on or what he's talking about. What he is sure about, is that Dr. Styles' mouth is obscene. His lips are plump and a beautiful color and his mouth is just so big. 

He's also focusing quite a bit on Dr. Styles' hands. They're very large and they seem so strong. Also, his biceps are huge. Louis' pretty sure he works out a lot; he has to with how stupidly fit he is. 

Louis would like him to hold him up against a wall. Or pin him down on the bed. Or better yet, he'd like Dr. Styles to get his mouth around him. He would even be ok with getting his mouth on Dr. Styles. 

Louis is pretty sure he's getting hard. No, he's definitely sure, but he can't seem to get his train of thought back. It's nearly impossible because every time he thinks he can focus, Dr. Styles will bite his lip or bend over. Which. That definitely does not help. Dr. Styles' bum is so cute; it's not overly large and it's not a bum that that would turn everyone's heads, but it's so cute and Louis wants to bite it. 

Suddenly, Dr. Styles claps his hands again and Louis' eyes snap up to his face. "I think that was very productive. If you all have anymore questions, I'll be around throughout the evening and maybe a bit in the morning," he says before starting to gather up his belongings. 

Shit. Louis just spent the whole conference staring at the speaker and imagining him naked in his bed. Louis wouldn't be complaining, except he hasn't taken any notes and he has no idea what Dr. Styles said. About anything. He is so fired. 

Louis waits until everyone exits the room before he gets up and walks over to Dr. Styles, "Uhm, hi. Dr. Styles?" He starts a little self consciously. He waits until Dr. Styles looks up to continue, "Hi, I'm Dr. Louis Tomlinson and I was just wondering if you had time to answer some questions I have?" 

Dr. Styles gives him a not so subtle once over before speaking, "Oh. You're Dr. Tomlinson? Interesting." Louis would think this was a bad thing, except Dr. Styles is looking at him in a very similar way to the way Louis was watching him not ten minutes ago. "Just Harry is fine. I think I have a bit of time for you." 

Louis squeals internally, because that does seem a bit forward. He's trying to make sure he appears calm, so he smiles at Harry and nods. "That would be great, thanks. And, please, call me Louis." He offers his hand and most definitely holds on a bit longer than necessary when Harry shakes his hand. 

Harry stares down at their joined hands before licking his lips and slowly retracting his hand; Louis' hand already feels cold. "Uhm, right," Harry starts, then clears his throat. "So, what did you have questions about?" 

Louis thinks a moment. He really has no idea what he has questions about because he was paying zero attention to anything Harry said. But he can't really say that because he doesn't want to sound like a tit. He can picture it now, 'yes, I need you to tell me everything again because I couldn't stop staring at your bum and thinking about having you naked in my bed.' That probably wouldn't go over well. 

Instead, he settles for, "Well, actually, I have quite a lot of questions. I'm very interested and I was hoping we can get a little more in depth." 

Harry raises his eyebrows at him. So, ok, that sounded a bit more inappropriate than he had intended, but whatever. Harry's not running away just yet, so he figures it's ok. "Oh. Well," he starts before they're rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. 

They both turn to the doorway and see one of the hotel staff looking at them pointedly. "Dr. Styles, this room has been rented by another party, too, in case you've forgotten. You've got about five minutes before they get here." With that, the man leaves and Louis turns back to look at Harry. 

"Well, that's unfortunate. Uhm, if you're interested, you could come up to my room?" Louis doesn't know what to say. He's just staring at Harry, and he's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open because Harry just asked him up to his room. Holy shit. Harry assumes this is a bad thing, though, because he quickly backtracks. "Oh my god, that was so creepy. I'm sorry. You don't have to come to my room. I'm not, like, hitting on you. That's so weird. I'm sorry."

Louis can't help it. He starts giggling and Harry abruptly cuts himself off. "No, that's ok. It's not creepy. Yes, Harry, please take me back to your room." Louis says and throws in a wink for good measure. 

Harry's shoulders sag in relief and he lets out a deep breath. "Ok, great. Let me just gather my things and then we can head up." 

Harry gathers his papers and journals and then turns to Louis, flashing him a beautiful smile. He nods his head in the direction of the door and sets off, occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Louis is still following him. (Like he wouldn't be, honestly.) 

The elevator ride is awkward, to say the least. Harry keeps looking over at him every few seconds like he can't believe Louis is actually going to his room; every time they meet eyes, Harry gives him a little shy smile and Louis absolutely melts inside. Louis can’t really believe it either. It doesn’t feel like they’re going up to his room to discuss science things. It feels more like a date and like they’re going upstairs to do things. Louis can’t help being a little nervous. Ok, probably a lot nervous, but details. 

When the elevator finally dings at Harry’s floor, they both step out and Louis follows Harry until they stop at room 513; Louis will definitely be remembering this information for later, just in case. Harry opens the door and holds it with his stupidly long arm so Louis can duck under and enter first. So, Harry’s a gentleman, too. How unfortunate. Louis is so not going to get over this. 

Harry closes and locks the door, turning and walking past Louis to set his things down on the desk. Louis follows behind him sheepishly and puts his notebook on the desk as well, before sitting on the couch. It’s a nice room; a desk and desk chair against one wall, a tv and a wardrobe on the other, next to it a couch, and the bed in the middle of the room. Louis does his best to definitely not think about the bed while he’s this close to Harry. 

Harry sits down next to him on the couch, their knees brushing ever so slightly. If Louis thought the elevator ride was awkward, it’s nothing compared to this. They’re both just sitting there, not really sure of what to say, occasionally looking over at each other, then blushing and looking away. What is Louis’ life, honestly.

“So, uhm, what-” Louis starts to say just as Harry says, “you’re really fit.” Which, what? Did he just?

“I’m sorry, what?” Louis says, pushing his glasses up his nose and then turning to look at Harry. 

Harry blushes furiously and looks down at his hands, biting his lip. “Uhm,” he starts before clearing his throat. “I said you’re really fit.” He looks up at Louis through his fringe, the picture of innocence, and god. He is so fucking beautiful. “Thank you,” Harry says, biting his lip again. 

So apparently Louis said that out loud. Awesome. He can’t really bring himself to care because Harry was decidedly not put off by this and he’s still sitting there, looking up through his fringe, and biting his lip. Louis just can’t anymore. He has to touch. 

Louis brings his hand up Harry’s cup Harry’s cheek and gently swipes his thumb over Harry’s cheekbone, smiling at him. He leans in slowly, giving Harry the chance to pull away, which thankfully he doesn’t take. Their lips brush together in a sweet kiss before Louis pulls back a little, checking Harry’s face for any sign of hesitancy. 

Harry's still got his eyes closed, his lips parted, and he swipes his tongue out to lick his lips, tasting the remnants of Louis. Louis all but growls and surges forward connecting his lips with Harry's once again. Harry makes a surprised 'mmm' sound, but gives as much as he gets, and leans back against the couch, bringing Louis with him. 

Louis quickly gets frustrated with the angle and huffs out a breath before pulling away, ignoring Harry's protesting whine. He straddles Harry's lap and snakes his arms around his neck, twirling Harry's curls around his fingers. 

Harry looks up at Louis, pleased, and smiles at him. "Yes, good. I like this better." Louis smirks and leans forward, licking along Harry's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth and nibbling ever so slightly. Harry's hands find their way to Louis' hips and he grips tightly, like he's holding on for dear life. 

Louis connects their lips again, immediately slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. He licks all along the backs of Harry's teeth, the roof of his mouth, just exploring. Harry whines into his mouth and pushes closer, wanting more, so Louis gives it to him and sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth, massaging it with his own. 

The kiss gets needy and urgent quick. Harry's hand drop down to grip at Louis' bum, squeezing a bit before leaving his hands there, just holding lightly. Louis grabs a fistful of Harry's hair and pulls, reveling in the moan that escapes Harry's mouth. He kisses a trail down Harry's neck, nipping and sucking every so often. 

Louis latches onto Harry's collarbone and sucks the skin into his mouth, biting down, and then licking over it. Harry's got his head thrown back now, panting heavily underneath Louis, and his grip on Louis' bum tightens every time Louis sucks at his skin. 

He kisses back up to Harry's mouth, licks along his lips, and teases his tongue inside Harry's mouth, just the tip brushing against Harry's. Harry's apparently not having it. He grabs the back of Louis' neck with one of his hands and pulls him for a heated kiss. He digs his nails into the back of Louis' neck and his fingertips into Louis' bum. 

Louis starts grinding his hips down making little figure eights in Harry's lap. He can feel Harry's hard cock pressed up against his bum and he would really like to know what it feels like inside him. But that's not the goal tonight. Tonight, he wants Harry a whimpering mess beneath him.

The friction feels nice, but it’s just not enough. He wants more, more, more, but he doesn’t really know how to say that. Instead, he tightens his grip in Harry's hair and holds onto his shoulder with the his other hand. He grinds down in Harry's lap harder and rocks himself back and forth, essentially riding Harry without having his cock inside him. 

Harry moans throatily and bites at Louis' lips. He places both hands on Louis' bum, squeezing appreciatively, and then stands up, holding Louis close to him. Louis whimpers at that and crosses his ankles behind Harry's back. He did not need to know Harry could lift him that easily. Suddenly, he's a lot hotter than he was moments ago and he needs Harry, like, yesterday. 

Carefully, Harry walks them over to the bed, laying Louis down, before pulling back enough to take off his shirt. "Yours, too," he says as he finishes unbuttoning the last few buttons and sliding the shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

Louis is sort of frozen on the bed. His glasses are askew, his legs still open from where Harry was just between them and he's propped himself up on his elbows so he can get a better look at Harry's now bare chest. Harry's got a smattering of tattoos that Louis' surprised he didn't notice before. His biceps are huge and his torso is toned. Louis subconsciously licks his lips because he wants nothing more than to lick all over Harry's body. 

When Harry looks back at Louis, he makes a frustrated noise and climbs onto the bed again, resting himself between Louis' legs. "I guess I'll have to do it, then," he says before slowly unbuttoning Louis' shirt. Louis just. He's still frozen. Harry is half naked and practically laying on top of him and Louis can't do much more than stare up at him. 

Finally, he's broken out of his reverie when Harry tries to slide his' shirt off. Louis helps Harry remove his shirt and then he's being manhandled back onto the bed, Harry interlacing their fingers and pinning his hands to the bed. Louis' a bit breathless, if he's being honest. Harry's just so big and strong above him; it's overwhelming. 

Harry leaves a trail of kisses from Louis' collarbones to his ear and takes the lobe into his mouth, biting down gently before releasing it. He kisses back down his jawline and mumbles against the underside of his chin, "Can I please suck you off? I've been thinking about it all day." 

Well, shit. Louis inhales sharply before nodding his head enthusiastically, bumping the top of Harry's head in the process. "Shit, sorry. But, uhm, yeah. Yes, please. Have you seen your mouth?" He can feel Harry smirk against his neck and then he releases Louis' wrists and kisses down his neck. 

Harry looks up at Louis from underneath his lashes as he licks over one of his nipples, pulling the hardened nub in between his teeth and biting down gently. He scrapes his nails over Louis’ other nipple before releasing them both and making his way down Louis’ torso. He licks at the indents of Louis’ abs and then sits back on his haunches. 

Harry pops the button on Louis’ trousers and pulls down the zip, hooking his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down his legs, his briefs going with. He looks over Louis’ body and licks his lips before leaning over and taking the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth. He licks around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit, and then closes his mouth around Louis’ cock properly, going down just a few inches. His hand comes up to grip at the base, working his hand over what he’s not got in his mouth. 

Louis moans and bucks his hips up into Harry’s mouth causing Harry to splutter around him and pull off. He keeps his hand working over Louis’ cock as he says, “Fuck my mouth, yeah?” With that, he closes his mouth around the tip of Louis’ cock again and just waits. Louis gets it pretty quick and fists a hand in Harry’s curls before planting his feet on the bed and slowly fucking himself into Harry’s waiting mouth. 

Harry’s mouth is wet and hot around him and as soon as he hollows his cheeks, something inside Louis snaps. He holds onto Harry’s hair tighter and fucks into his mouth deeper and faster. When he hits the back of Harry’s throat, Harry gags and pulls back slightly. Louis stills his hips and looks at Harry’s face. “You want me to stop?” He asks, praying to everything the answer is no. 

Instead of responding properly, Harry moans around his cock and sinks his head down lower. Louis groans and throws his head back, slowly starting up a rhythm with his hips again. This time when he hits the back of Harry’s throat, Harry huffs out a breath through his nose but definitely does not gag. He relaxes his throat muscles and just takes it as Louis continues to hit the back of his throat. 

Harry’s hands are gripping at his thighs now. His nails are digging crescent shapes into them and when Louis looks down at him he moans at the sight. Harry’s hair is a right mess, his fringe sticking to his forehead with sweat, there’s a flush on his cheeks and his neck, the top of his chest, and he’s got tears pooling in his eyes. He’s so fucking beautiful.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Louis says between pants. Harry moans and swallows around his cock and that’s it. He comes down Harry’s throat with a shout. Which. Oops. Louis falls back against the pillows, releasing his grip on Harry’s hair. Harry gently pulls back and releases Louis’ cock before looking up at Louis. 

“Well, that was, uhm, interesting,” Harry says before clearing his throat. Louis groans and takes his glasses of, placing them on the bedside table, before he throws his arms over his face, mumbling something Harry can’t quite make out. He stands up and takes off his trousers and briefs before returning back between Louis’ legs and blanketing Louis’ body with his own. He kisses all along Louis’ chest before gently prying Louis’ arms away from him face. “You’re gonna have to speak up, babe.”

Louis groans again and turns his face into the pillow, “I said, I’m so embarrassed. That’s never happened before.” 

Harry puts his hands on Louis’ cheeks and turns his head so he’s forced to look at him. “It’s really not the big of a deal,” he says as he brushes Louis’ fringe out of his face. “It just means I’m good with my mouth.” The eye waggle Harry does makes Louis giggle and lean up the few inches to kiss him. Harry smiles into his mouth and pulls back slightly to say, “And it’s not like I’m letting you leave without finishing me off either. So, it’s ok.” 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him and then promptly flips him onto his back, straddling his stomach. “You might be the big boss in the science world, Dr. Styles,” he starts with a nip to Harry’s bottom lip. “But, I’m the boss here.” Harry whimpers at that and clenches the sheets in his hands, his knuckles turning white. Louis dips his head down and licks his way into Harry’s mouth, kissing him hotly. He pulls back with a nip to Harry’s bottom lip and scoots himself down Harry’s body. 

“In my bag,” Harry says, like it means something. Louis must make a face at him because he quickly elaborates. “There’s stuff in my bag. By the desk.” 

In record time, Louis’ jumped off the bed, fetched the lube and condom, and returned to his rightful spot between Harry’s legs. He spreads Harry’s legs a bit more and settles on his stomach. From this angle, he’s got a perfect view of Harry’s pink, puckered hole. He runs his thumb over it before dipping just the tip inside. 

Louis can’t help himself. He dips his head down and licks around Harry’s rim and then licks a broad stripe over his hole. Harry’s hand has found it’s way to Louis’ hair and he’s tugging on it, trying to get Louis closer to him. Louis relents and licks his way inside, licking all around Harry’s soft, velvety walls. Harry’s tight and hot around him. He’s whining above him and all of Louis’ senses are completely filled with Harry. It’s a bit overwhelming. 

Louis pulls back, ignoring Harry’s whine of protest, and grabs the lube. He slicks up three of his fingers, massaging them together to warm them up a bit. Slowly, he reaches between Harry’s legs and circles one of his fingers around Harry’s hole before pushing it all the way in. Harry bucks down against his hand and whines, “No, do two. I’m good. Please.” 

And Harry’s still whining and bucking down onto Louis’ hand so he just can’t say no; not like he would anyways. Louis slides a second finger in along side the first one and fucks them in and out of Harry, scissoring them every so often. By the time he’s worked up to three, Harry’s a panting mess beneath him, whining every time Louis brushes over his prostate. He knows he’s being a tease, but Harry’s just so beautiful and he can’t help. 

Louis’ already hard again, just from watching Harry fall apart, and he’s rutting his hips against the bed seeking friction that’s not there. Harry digs his nails into Louis’ forearm and tries to pull his fingers out. “I’m good, I’m good,” he says almost frantically. “Please, just fuck me already. Please, Louis.” Louis sighs like he’s being put upon, but extracts his fingers nonetheless. 

Harry’s already got the condom unwrapped and he sits up a bit to slide it on Louis, pumping his cock a few times for good measure. When he lays back down, Louis goes with him, holding himself up with one hand next to Harry’s head, the other lining himself up at Harry’s entrance. “You ready?” Louis asks. Harry nods and locks his ankles around Louis’ waist, his heels digging into Louis’ lower back. 

Taking that as a yes, Louis pushes himself in slowly until his hips are pressed flush against Harry’s. Louis stays still to let Harry adjust and dips his head to kiss along Harry’s neck; he wants to leave marks on Harry, wants to claim Harry as his. After a few long moments, Louis feels Harry nod and hears him whisper, “move, please.” 

Louis starts up a rhythm of pulling out slowly, just leaving the tip in, and pushing back in hard and fast. Harry’s moans and whimpers quickly fill the room and soon he’s meeting Louis’ hips thrust for thrust. “Fuck, Harry, you feel so good,” Louis pants into Harry’s ear. Harry whines and clenches hard around Louis’ cock. “Fuck,” Louis says again. He drops down to his forearms and hovers just above Harry, the pace he’s set not letting up. 

Harry surges up and catches Louis’ lips in a filthy kiss, that mostly consists of teeth and tongue. The kiss doesn’t last long and soon they’re just panting into one another’s mouths. “Fuck me harder, Lou,” Harry whines into the space between them. 

Louis groans and obeys. He grabs Harry’s hips with one hand, using the other for balance, and adjusts himself between Harry’s legs. Soon he’s driving into Harry hard and fast, the change of angle causing him to brush over Harry’s prostate on every thrust. Everytime he thrusts into him, Harry whines out, a constant string of ‘uh, uh, uh,’ coming from his mouth. 

His pace is starting to falter the closer he gets, but he can’t help. Harry just feels so good. “Fuck, Harry, you gotta--ngh. I’m gonna,” Louis breaks off with a whine as Harry clenches around him and drops his head to Harry’s neck, sucking and biting at the skin there. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis and scratches down his back, moaning when it causes Louis to thrust into him harder. “It’s ok, you can.” Harry mumbles brokenly and clenches around him again. That’s all the permission Louis needs before he bites down hard on Harry’s shoulder and comes. He continues to fuck into Harry until he’s done riding out his orgasm. 

Louis pulls out gently, Harry’s legs falling to the bed, and discards the condom in the bin by the bed. When he looks down at Harry all the wind is knocked out of him. He just looks so fucking wrecked. Harry’s got a thin layer of sweat coating him, his chest is rising and falling rapidly while he tries to regain his breathing, he’s got his legs spread wide open looking very inviting, and his cock is curved up towards his stomach, so hard it looks painful. 

Louis’ a bit upset that he’s already come twice and Harry hasn’t yet, but he’s just more determined to give him an excellent orgasm. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him and hear his needy little whimpers. 

Just the fact that Harry is still so desperate and hasn’t even tried to touch himself yet, spurs Louis on. He retrieves the lube from where it’s been tangled in the sheets and slicks up three of his fingers. Louis leans down and catches Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss, feeling how desperate and needy he truly is. As he’s pulling back, Harry’s bottom lip caught between his teeth, he thrusts all three of his fingers inside Harry, quickly setting up a fast and brutal pace. 

The sound that comes out of Harry’s mouth sends a thrill down Louis’ spine, and if he hadn’t just come twice, he’s pretty sure he’d be hard again. Louis releases Harry’s lip and licks and nips his way down Harry’s torso, stopping at his hips to suck bruises into the skin there. Louis takes Harry’s cock into his mouth and wastes no time before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. 

Harry’s hips inch up and he slowly begins thrusting into Louis’ mouth. If it were any other time, Louis wouldn’t let him get away with it. But right now, he’s willing to deal with it; he just wants to make Harry feel good. On an upstroke, Louis brushes over Harry’s prostate and Harry nearly shouts, his thighs trembling on either side of Louis. 

Louis keeps his fingers pressed up against that spot and gently massages the nub, varying the amount of pressure he’s applying every few moments. He slides his mouth of Harry’s cock and says throatily, “Come on, baby. Come for me.” As he says it, he brings his free hand up and massages three of his fingers against Harry’s perineum, effectively massaging his prostate from the inside and out. 

A few seconds later, Harry comes with a guttural moan; incidentally marking up Louis’ face in the process and thankfully Louis has enough wits about him to close his eyes. He works Harry through his orgasm, then gently retracts his fingers and kisses his way up Harry’s body. 

When he’s hovering over Harry’s face, Harry opens his eyes and instantly breaks into a smile at the sight of Louis’ face. He pulls Louis in by the back of his neck and licks his face clean, before slipping his tongue inside Louis’ mouth. They pass Harry’s come back and forth between their mouths until all they can taste on their tongues is each other. Louis pulls back and lays down next to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s chest. “So, what did you have questions about?” Harry questions. 

Louis can feel the rumble of Harry’s voice beneath his head and he smiles like an idiot to himself before replying, “Everything, Harold. I was watching your bum the entire time.” 

Harry dissolves into giggles and Louis thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard. “Does that mean you’re gonna stay the night? ‘Cause I don’t really wanna talk ‘bout green energy right now.”

“You’re located in Manchester, yeah?”

“Uhm, yes?” Harry says-asks. He’s clearly confused by this question. 

Louis hums as he pretends to ponder on the question and leaves a gentle kiss on Harry’s chest. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [erikabearikuh](http://erikabearikuh.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Come say hiiiii.


End file.
